Healing
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Ketika Kagami adalah seorang dokter dan Aomine Daiki datang dengan keluhan yang absurd. Siapa sangka, berawal dari sana keduanya menjadi dekat? -AoKaga fic by Nejumi. Happy belated AoKaga day!


Title : Healing

By : Nejumi

Ff dibuat untuk memeriahkan AOKAGA day. Yey!

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Kagami bukan dokter penyakit dalam, dokter tulang ataupun dokter syaraf. Ia dokter umum yang baru sampai Jepang setelah menyelesaikan masa _study_ di US. Intinya begini, Kagami ingin jadi dokter di kampung halaman sendiri setelah menuntut ilmu di negeri orang.

Apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini agak membingungkan. Mari kita runut kejadiannya.

Sama seperti dua hari belakangan, Kagami duduk di belakang meja menunggu pasien bergantian masuk. Ada macam-macam penyakit yang dikeluhkan, mulai _typhus_ sampai radang usus. Wajar, Kagami masih bisa menangani yang begitu.

Masalahnya adalah, saat seorang pasien datang dan ia tanyai "Ada keluhan sakit apa?" Jawaban yang ia dapat adalah "Aku tidak bisa main basket."

Kagami—tadinya sedang menulis formulir pemeriksaan—otomatis mendongak, menatap pasienya. Mata biru, rambut biru, tinggi badan mungkin setara Kagami. Jelas dari tubuh dan penampilan, orang ini sudah dewasa. Mana mungkin salah baca plang 'Klinik Seirin' di depan, dengan 'Klub Basket' di ujung jalan.

"Maaf, bisa ulangi?" ulang Kagami. Ia takut salah dengar yang tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa main basket."

Nah, ternyata benar yang Kagami dengar.

"Ya latihan. Datang ke klub atau bagaimana. Ini klinik _by the way_." Kagami kembali

meneruskan menulis _form_. Menulis indikasi pasien ini sebagai 'Depresi.'

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" Tanya si pasien dengan tampang curiga. Penekanan pada kata

'aku' seolah orang ini sangat terkenal.

Kagami menatap lagi pasiennya. Nama yang tertera pada _form_ adalah Aomine Daiki. Jangan- jangan pejabat atau artis atau orang penting.

Okay, ini agak bahaya. Siapa tahu karena ketidak-tahuan Kagami, klinik ini kena masalah perijinan atau sebagainya. Parahnya, bisa kena grebek, padahal bukan panti pijat plus plus.

Kagami buru-buru bangkit, merogoh ponsel. Tujuanya menelpon Kuroko, apoteker klinik.

"Kuroko, kau tahu pasien yang ada di ruanganku sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu, Kagami-kun. Aku sedang di dalam apotek. Coba tanyakan Furihata-kun, ia kan

resepsionisnya"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau kenal Aomine Daiki?"

"Oh, dia temanku." Jawab Kuroko santai. Bagi Kagami, itu belum menjawab semua permasalahan.

"Dan…?"

"Dia _ace_ tim basket Touo." Lanjut Kuroko.

Oh… Oh…

Kagami menutup telpon. Ia kembali ke pasiennya, Aomine. Ia mengamati dengan seksama, yang justru Aomine balas dengan mengamatinya balik. Mereka saling memandang curiga.

Ternyata atlet basket nasional…

Maaf, tapi Kagami baru kembali ke Jepang seminggu belakangan. Jangankan basket, nonton iklan di tv saja ia tidak sempat. Ya jangan salahkan Kagami jika orang di depanya ini asing baginya. Basket yang ia tahu ya hanya NBA.

"Masalahmu apa tadi?"

Aomine memutar mata jengah "Aku tidak bisa main basket. Harus berapa kali kubilang?" "Kau kan pemain basket, kenapa malah tidak bisa main basket?"

"Makanya itu aku kemari, ingin tanya penyebab dan solusi. _Baka_."

Kagami tidak bisa percaya ini. Ia dokter dan dikatai bodoh oleh pasienya. Maksudnya begini, ia lulus jadi dokter, jelas berarti ia pintar. Sabar, Kagami, sabar.

Kagami menghela napas "Kakimu tidak apa-apa?" Aomine menggeleng "Tidak ada masalah."

"Tangan?"

Di jawab oleh gelengan.

"Lutut?" Gelengan.

"Bahu?" Gelengan lagi.

"Apa ada gejalanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertanding lagi. Seperti… tubuhku tidak mau bergerak ketika melihat lawanku

menyerah."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Awal musim kemarin sudah terasa sebenarnya, tapi makin parah seiring waktu. Bahkan saat final kemarin, ketika timku sudah jauh unggul."

Kagami terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka permasalahan si _Navy_ , berat. Ini bisa digolongkan pada masalah psikologis, tapi menurut Kagami solusi dan pengobatanya akan lebih dari yang disebut konsultasi psikologis. Dan Aomine ini jelas tidak akan mendengar ucapan orang lain dengan benar. Jangankan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, yang ada masuk telinga kanan langsung terpantul keluar lagi.

"Penyakitmu parah." Ucap Kagami menggeleng dramatis.

"Apa?"

"Parah. Mungkin kau tidak bisa main basket lagi."

"Kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Dokter tidak bercanda di jam kerja." Kagami menyender sambil melipat tangan. Ia mengamati ekspresi Aomine yang diam berpikir. Rupanya omongan Kagami didengar. "Aku perlu tahu seberapa parahnya, temui aku nanti sore. Kita melakukan percobaan." Lanjutnya.

Aomine mengangguk. Tidak membantah sama sekali. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya

menuju pintu.

Kagami ikut mengantar ke pintu. Dan saat itulah ia baru percaya bahwa Aomine orang terkenal, banyak orang—pasien dan pengantar—mengarahkan ponsel padanya, mengambil foto. Mungkin, jika Aomine agak ramah sedikit mereka akan memberanikan diri minta _selfie_ atau tanda-tangan.

Aomine tidak pernah datang tepat waktu. Ia selalu mendedikasikan diri untuk terlambat, karena menurutnya ia memang pantas untuk ditunggu. Dan kehebatanya akan melesat jauh meninggalkan rekan tim jika porsi latihanya disamakan.

Namun kenyataanya saat ini berbeda. Aomine menunggu di lapangan dekat klinik, karena tiba- tiba ada pasien yang butuh pertolongan pertama saat ia menghampiri Kagami tadi. Ya, di sinilah ia sendiri sekarang, menunggu selama 20 menit.

" _Sorry_. Pendarahanya lumayan banyak." Kagami datang. Tidak ada lagi jas putih dan stetoskop. Ia sudah berganti kaos hitam dan celana _training_ ditambah bola basket di tangan. "Ayo mulai."

Aomine tidak menyangka ini. Ia pikir, Kagami akan di pinggir lapangan untuk melihatnya bermain. Mengamati, observasi atau apapun itu. Bukannya mengajak tanding.

Setelah 50 menit…

Aomine terengah. Ia juga tidak menyangka ini. Seorang dokter tidak seharusnya jago main basket. Di mana dalam kasus ini, walau tidak lebih hebat dari Aomine, Kagami berkali berhasil _blocking_ tembakan Aomine, bahkan _dunk_ sekalipun. Skor? 11-2 untuk kemenangan Aomine.

"Lagi." Dan Kagami belum berniat menyerah.

"Kau sudah ketinggalan jauh, Dok." Aomine sengaja menekankan jabatan Kagami. Maksudnya supaya dokter itu sadar, yang dihadapi bukan tandingan.

"Lagi, ayo!" Ia mengusap keringat di kening dengan bagian bawa kaosnya. Memamerkan bentuk

perut sebelum mengambil posisi.

Dan Aomine sempat menelan ludah. Ternyata, di balik jas putih yang menutupi, tersimpan harta karun.

"Ayo! Malah bengong!"

Aomine berdecak sebelum men _dribble_ bola basket untuk kesekian kali.

"Jadi, kau tidak sakit." Kagami membuka botal minum lalu meneguknya tanpa jeda. Menyisakan hanya sedikit.

Aomine melihat bagaimana leher Kagami memamerkan proses air merasuki kerongkongan. Meleler sedikit menumpahi dagu, bercampur dengan keringat. Aomine jadi benar-benar haus.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"Yeh." Jawab Aomine. Ia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa menghadapi Kagami mmebuat tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diam? Sangat berkebalikan dengan keadaan di pertandingan resmi.

"Kau sangat baik-baik saja." Ulang Kagami. Sebagai penegasan.

Mata Aomine berputar malas "Mungkin karena kau lumayan, jadi aku merasa terpacu."

Mata Kagami berputar kesal "Lumayan loh, padahal aku dokter, bukan atlet."

"Ya tetap saja tidak lebih hebat dariku." Aomine menggedik bahu.

"Tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa sebenarnya aku lebih hebat, tapi karena aku dokter jadi jarang latihan begitu?"

"Oh ya? Buktikan saja. Mau berapa kali pun kau tanding denganku, hasilnya akan tetap sama."

"Oh ya? Kita buktikan."

"Oke. Besok sore di sini lagi."

"O—jangan." Kagami hampir mengiyakan tantangan Aomine, sebelum teringat sesuatu "Aku

besok _shift_ jaga malam. Lusa saja." "Okay. Nanti kuhubungi."

Mereka mendadak diam karena sadar tidak punya nomor ponsel masing-masing.

"Sini ponselmu." Ucap Kagami mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku tidak sembarangan memberi nomor ponsel."

Kagami tercengang. Atlet di hadapannya memiliki ego sebesar gunung Fuji. Dari ucapannya barusan, jelas terdengar bahwa Kagami disebut sebagai orang sembarangan. Padahal, ia dokter, lulusan US pula.

"Oh ya sudah. Lusa silahkan tunggu entah sampai jam berapa."

Aomine berdecak. Ia tidak suka menunggu dan ini membuatnya merogoh saku depan tas "Sini, kau saja yang menyebutkan nomor."

Tidak pernah rasanya begini semangat hanya karena akan _sparing_ dengan seseorang.

Himuro Tatsuya juga bukan seorang psikolog ataupun psikiater. Dia hanya auditor di salah satu perusahaan multinasional. Tapi, untuk menghadapi Kagami Taiga dan membaca isi otak si Merah itu, ia tidak perlu mengambil kelas apapun. Mereka hampir seumur hidup saling kenal, seolah isi kepalanya transparan.

Dan untuk saat ini, Kagami berdebat dengan seseorang lewat telpon. Debat, iya debat. Himuro tahu adiknya jago sekali membantah ucapan orang. Tapi keadaan sekarang entah harus digolongkan apa.

Kagami berdebat, tapi raut wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

" _You look happy_." Komentar Himuro setelah Kagami meletakkan ponsel di atas meja.

"Do I?" Kagami bertanya balik, duduk di kursi kerjanya "Ya… mungkin karena akan tanding

 _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine Daiki."

Kening Himuro mengkerut."Itu perumpamaan atau kenyataan?"

"Bagaimana jika memang kenyataan?"

Himuro menggeleng "Tidak mungkin." Ia sungguh tidak percaya. Seorang atlet nasional macam

Aomine mana mungkin bertanding dengan Kagami. Ya walaupun ia tahu, adiknya jago basket.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kuroko. Sudah hampir eum…tiga minggu ini Aomine selalu datang, tanding denganku di lapangan belakang." Ada nada menyombong dari ucapan Kagami tanpa ia sadari.

"Bukanya ia ada sakit atau masalah psikologis semacamnya?" Himuro dengar berita ini dari

Murasakibara, pemilik restoran besar di jalan utama, teman dekatnya.

"Nah, itu yang pertama kali ia konsultasikan padaku." Kagami mencari _file_ Aomine di tumpukan meja, menyodorkannya pada Himuro "Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku berhasil mengobatinya."

Himuro berdecih, tidak tertarik membaca _file_ itu. Adiknya mulai sombong tiada tara, efek terlalu banyak bergaul dengan seseorang "Lalu ada apa tadi kau berdebat di telpon?"

"Ah… itu. Dia mengajakku tanding sore ini, padahal sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa karena menggantikan _shift_ Midorima."

"Oh…" Himuro mengangguk. Ia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Kagami "Besok-besok jika butuh bantuan untuk membuat acara besar, aku tidak menolak loh."

"Hah? Acara apa memang?"

Himuro hanya tertawa sebelum bangkit meninggalkan ruangan. Pasien Kagami sudah mengantri rupanya.

Pukul 8 malam, _shift_ Kagami ditambah setengah shift Midorima telah selesai. Ia sudah berganti _jeans_ dan kaos saat meninggalkan ruangan. Niatnya untuk langsung ke parkiran urung karena melihat seseorang duduk sendiri di ruang tunggu. Tubuh tegap, kulit gelap, rambut biru tidak banyak yang berwujud begitu selain Aomine Daiki.

"Kan kubilang aku ada shift sore juga. Ngapain ke sini?"

Aomine mendongak, bertatap langsung dengan Kagami "Aku bosan."

"Bosan, lalu duduk menunggu di klinik? Wow." Kagami bertepuk tangan dramatis. Aomine memutar mata jengah "Yuk, main."

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_ pagi, ditambah belum makan, kau mau mengajakku main? Itu namanya kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan."

"Ya sudah, ayo makan dulu, baru main."

Mata Kagami mengernyit "Seingatku kau tidak bisa main basket, kenapa sekarang ngebet sekali ya? Musim liga masih dua bulan lagi padahal."

Aomine bangkit dari bangku, berjalan dengan tangan mengait di lengan Kagami, santai "Sudah kubilang kan, aku bosan. Ayo makan, aku juga lapar."

Aomine menyarankan beberapa restoran seperti _Maji burger_ , _Pizza Hot_ , sampai _Kilo Steak_ , tapi

Kagami menolak semuanya dengan alasan 'Aku butuh makan banyak.'

"Memangnya seberapa banyak makanmu? Mereka pasti bisa menyediakan." Ini pertama kali mereka makan berdua, tapi rupanya si Dokter tidak suka makan di luar.

"Dan aku bisa bangkrut jika makan di restoran di saat sedang lapar begini."

"Kan ada aku…" ucap Aomine spontan.

Kagami meliriknya, canggung. Entah kenapa ucapan Aomine terdengar seperti rayuan anak

SMA. Sedangkan mereka berdua sudah dewasa dan sama-sama lelaki.

"Maksudku, aku kan pemain termahal di Liga Jepang, tidak akan bangkrut jika untuk mentraktirmu sesekali." Aomine mengoreksi.

"Yah, hanya sekali... Padahal aku mau sering kau traktir makan malam."

Niat Kagami bercanda, sungguh. Namun hasilnya, mereka berdua kembali diam dalam kecanggungan.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau makan apa, aku ikut."

Segala ucapan bercanda yang sebenarnya dari hati membuat suasana mendadak canggung. Rasanya seperti mereka saling menggoda tapi bingung dengan reaksi masing-masing.

Dan hal begini pertama kali bagi keduanya.

Jika dirunut, Kagami banyak sekali _point plus_. Rasanya seperti membeli sesuatu dengan harga diskon tapi ternyata dapat bonus dan menang undian pula. Rasanya mirip begitu.

Kagami pintar (buktinya jadi dokter), badannya bagus (tinggi dan atletis), dan hal yang baru

Aomine tahu adalah…

"Kupikir dokter cuma jago main pisau bedah."

Aomine berdiri di samping Kagami, mengupas bawang sambil menonton si Merah itu memotong sayuran dengan cepat. Baik menonton seseorang memotong sayuran langsung, maupun mengupas bawang, adalah pertama kali bagi Aomine. Dan ia juga heran kenapa mau saja.

"Aku jago basket juga, ingat?" tanya Kagami dengan alis naik.

"Tidak. Karena menurutku biasa saja." Aomine mengangkat bahu santai, Kagami meliriknya sinis. Si Biru tidak peduli, ia malah seenaknya mencomot sepotong kentang yang baru matang dari piring.

"Oh ya sudah. _Ace Touo_ -Aomine Daiki, rupanya senang _sparing_ dengan seorang dokter dengan

kemampuan biasa saja."

"Kan aku bilang, aku bosan." Aomine membela diri.

"Dan karena bosan, kau hampir sebulan ini mondar-mandir ke klinikku."

Kagami benar, sebosan-bosannya Aomine, mana mau ia mondar-mandir ke tempat orang. Pakai acara menunggu pula. Belum lagi aroma klinik dan tangis bocah yang bising ditambah berkali dimintai foto bareng.

Aomine mau-mau saja menjalani itu semua. Hampir sebulan ini.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi aku merasa dengan _sparing_ denganmu aku bisa bermain basket yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Aomine. Sejenis pengakuan, semacam tidak ada lagi yang harusnya ditutupi.

Kening Kagami mengerut."Maksudnya?"

Dan rupanya si Dokter merah tidak terlalu pintar untuk menangkap _clue_.

Aomine terbatuk, ia menoleh kiri-kanan mencari pengalihan "Sebenarnya aku disuruh diet gizi sih."

"Seorang atlet memang harus jaga pola makan, gizi dan nutrisi juga."

"Kau juga dokter, harusnya jaga pola makan juga dong." Jawab Aomine tidak terima. Menurutnya, Kagami tidak berhak menceramahinya masalah makan, jika porsi makan si Merah itu justru setara dengan semua isi restoran.

"Makananku sehat, seimbang."

Seimbang… entah timbangan mana yang Kagami gunakan untuk mengukurnya.

" _Burger_ , _pizza_ dan _junk food_ lain boleh, tapi bukan berarti setiap hari."

"Siapa bilang aku makan itu setiap hari?"

Kagami berhenti mengaduk saus "Oke, jawab pertanyaanku. Kemarin makan apa?"

" _Delivery pizza_."

"Malam?"

" _Chicken_."

"Tadi pagi?"

"Ramen."

Kagami menghela napas " _See_? Musim depan akan segera dimulai, pencernaanmu juga harus pemanasan."

"Repotnya jika harus makan begitu setiap hari…" Aomine menghela napas kesal "Misalkan aku

bicarakan hal ini pada Satsuki, yang ada aku malah opname keracunan masakanya."

"Ah, cewek yang waktu itu pernah menyusulmu di lapangan? Pacarmu?"

Aomine berdecak, menggeleng "Bukan. Dia entah manajer entah ibuku." Oh…

Oh…

Oh manajer…

Tadinya Kagami pikir cewek itu pacar Aomine. Terlihat seberapa dekat mereka dan mana ada cewek yang berani mencereweti Aomine selain dia.

Nyatanya bukan, cewek itu hanya manajer. Dan entah kenapa Kagami jadi bersyukur.

"Kau saja yang masak untukku." Ucap Aomine enteng. Karena setelah mencicipi sedikit masakan Kagami, ia tahu bahwa seberapapun atau masakan macam apapun dari Kagami tidak akan membuatnya _opname_.

"Hah? Aku? Setiap hari? Ribetnya… kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau tinggal di sini?"

UPS.

Sekali lagi, maksud Kagami hanya menanggapi ucapan Aomine santai. Namun kenyataanya, mereka berdua sadar bahwa ucapan barusan lebih terdengar sungguhan dibanding sekedar guyonan.

"Tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Aomine.

"Hah?" Kagami tidak tahu dengan jawaban sendiri.

"Memang boleh aku tinggal di sini?"

"A…" Kagami menelan ludah keras. Ia tidak mengantisipasi reaksi begini dari Aomine. Apalagi

ketika bahwa si _Navy_ itu mendekat, Kagami sempat akan bergeser sebelum tanganya menubruk bangku.

"Tadinya aku pikir kita ke tahap jadian dulu, tapi jika memang kau ingin aku tinggal di sini ya

aku tidak bisa menolak." Aomine menggedik bahu. Ia tersenyum. Senyum betulan tanpa beban.

Tangan Kagami buru-buru menahan Aomine di dada sebelum si _Navy_ betul-betul

menyergapnya " Kita jadian dulu."

"Oh, begitu saja?" Aomine menangkap tangan Kagami. Kagami mengangguk.

"Tidak jadi mengajakku tinggal bersama?"

Kagami berdecih menepis tangan Aomine "Tinggal saja sana di parkiran apartemen." Ia kembali

berkutat pada mangkuk saus _steak_.

"Baik." Jawab Aomine. Membuntuti Kagami, menyusupkan tangan di pinggang si Dokter. "Tapi temani ya." pipi Kagami dikecup.

Si Merah hanya berdecih lagi sambil terus mengaduk saus.

.

.

.

 **End**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Happy belated aokaga day. Maaf jika gak sesuai ekspektasi. Semoga tulisan ini bisa dinikmati, kalopun gak bisa, biasanya pake krupuk lebih nikmat. Kriuk kriuk.

Terima kasih lebih banyak untuk Holyverde yang sudah dengan ikhlas lahir batin membeta tulisan yang kebut kaya motor masuk jalur busway.

Kutunggu tulisanmu & Suicchon!

.

.

 **Verde's note** : aku gak tau sebenernya beta boleh ngasih notes di fanfiction apa enggak. Tapi karena aku udah lama ga nulis AoKaga dan karena pasca ngedit ini aku squealing gak berhenti dan karena ini akun punya bersama, so fuck it. LMAO. Aomine so asndkjlakd. HAHAHAHA. Im so in love with this fic /luvluv.


End file.
